Danceheart
by RisaRiane
Summary: Life never stays the same for those at Winding Circle and with the return of Briar Moss, his student Evvy, the constant trouble of Pasco, Sandry's student, and the arrival of a new mage power, hidden inside the most unusual and hyper dancer.
1. Steptrouble

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, but the plot, the title, and some future coming characters....

Authoress' Note: Hi! Um...this story is just kind of odd, and I'm not sure if it will ever be continued...Well you've been warned! Also for those wondering about Portal Stone's Girl...I'm just on a break...hw is a killer! And my mind is way boggled on everything right now so I gotta get ideas out of it again!

**Danceheart**

**Chapter 1: Steptrouble**

The sky was clear of clouds and a slight breeze blew off the Pebble Sea. All seemed right in Summersea and Winding Circle Temple, and nothing could ruin it that day; not earthquakes, not plague, not pirates, not unmagic nothing...or at least it appeared that way till...

A loud crash followed by a bunch of loud screams broke the peaceful quiet that had till then rested upon the area. Soon to be followed by a young woman's voice screaming, "Pasco!"

From where she stood on the outer wall of the Winding Circle Temple, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren had witnessed a large and extremely heavy barrel full of practice weapons and staffs, be lifted by unseen hands, high above the heads of the unknowing Dedicates and Novices of the Fire Temple, conducting a late morning practice on the practice yard. Then, suddenly the barrel was upturned, sending itself and its contents quickly, crashing to the earth onto the heads of those in the practice yard. The young stitch witch after seeing the kind of magic that had caused the commotion bellow with her magic sight, immediately realized the cause of the trouble and screamed out the culprit's name.

On the far other side of the Temple grounds, behind the washhouses, Pasco Acalon cringed as he heard the voice of his mage teacher ring out over Winding Circle.

_Oh, just wonderful, _Pasco thought to himself sarcastically. _Now I'm in trouble..._

Quickly and quietly as to not attract the attention of any of the fire Dedicates or Novices, who were searching for him so he could be punished, or even worse Sandry, his teacher, he ran into the wash houses to hide in one of the private baths, till he thought it safe to come out into the open again.

Authoress' Note 2: Please Reveiw now....My muse, Mel and I love reveiwS! For those who don't know me here's th drill....If I get 5 reviews I'll definatly get the next chapter up!....K? K! Please Reveiw! Bye!


	2. Heartclue

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, but the plot, the title, and some future coming characters....

Authoress' Note: Hi! Um...this story is just kind of odd, and I'm not sure if it will ever be continued...Well you've been warned!

Authoress' Note 2: Don't Worry this is just a seemingly random comment....You People Review Fast!!! I guess I better write fast!

**Danceheart**

**Chapter 2: Heartclue**

_Today just can't be my day can it! _Sandry thought to herself as she wondered about Winding Circle in search of Pasco, _my day is being stress full as it is without Pasco causing his own trouble! Can't that boy just behave, and not disobey me for just one day! _As she recalled the conversation she had just had with her dance-loving student the night before.

Even after almost a year of teaching Pasco, Sandry had yet to get the boy to listen. He was powerful, yes and a good dancer but his lack of control over his magic was the boy's downfall. So, finally after what seemed like the millionth time of accidentally letting his magic run wild, Pasco had finally blew up an extremely large portion of the kitchen in the Hub, in the center of the temple, inciting Sandry to ban him from dancing at all, unless in a ward or with Sandry herself present. Though, these new restrictions did not seem to faze the dance mage, who constantly still caused trouble with his "magic steps".

After wandering aimlessly for quite some time Sandry finally stopped in front of the wash houses, and resolved to end her search feeling that it was hopeless, the boy knew too many of the wonderful hiding places at Winding Circle and went to resume her ever vigilant watch for the first of her siblings to come home. This, if their letters and the thickening sensation brought through their mental, magic link, would be that very day.

Not far from Winding Circle, just less than half a mile away, along the northern temple road, off to the side lay a small yet jam-packed wagon pulled by an ox and accompanied by 3 riding horses. The owners of the afore mention things all sat, or at lest most of them, in a circle eating an early lunch while petting a large amount of cats.

Off to one side and not to far away a young woman, twirled and spun, practicing a variety of leaps and twists and quite a lot of fancy footwork, weaving it into an intricate dance. As she finally stopped her three personed audience gave her a round of applause while she came over and sat down with them.

"Arelsa, that was wonderful," exclaimed the small girl who sat besides her, fiddling with a piece of quarts, making it glow and then taking the light back out of it.

"Thanks Evvy, just wait till we get to Summersea and I get to my aunt! You'll just love to see her dance if you like mine, I just know it!" the girl who had just stopped dancing and obviously was called Arelsa said buoyantly, while she began to bounce lightly in her seat, brimming with anticipation at getting to spend time with her aunt again.

From across the circle, briar Moss watched Arelsa as she suddenly engaged his mage student, Evvy in a conversation over what they though Summersea would be like since neither one had ever been there. _There's something odd about her,_ he thought, _I just can't figure out what..._

After having Arelsa join the group he was traveling with (which consisted of himself, Evvy, and his own mage teacher, Dedicate Rosethorn) two weeks before, odd things had been happening, such as at random times he would see the light his magic sight saw when magic was around flair up out of nowhere, to then disappear as suddenly as it had come. The plant mage knew it wasn't Rosethorn or himself or Evvy, so about half a week after Arelsa's arrival he had confronted her, asking if she had magic, and she had straight-out deigned it.

A little while later Briar was brought out of his thoughts by the argument being started again over putting Evvy's cats back in their traveling baskets...

"But Rosethorn, they won't get in the way, they can ride in the wagon with me!"

"Evvy no, they must get put away, they cause too much trouble!"...

..._not again, _he thought as he went over to help everything tied down in the wagon, even the cats, so that they could get back on the road to Summersea and winding Circle.

_Home...,_ Briar thought, _I'm finally almost home..._

Authoress' Note 3: I'm at the moment being suspended from all activity by my parents, as a result of only having a week and a half to complete a whole lot of homework for my new school...though I will try to be sneaky like this and get more to you all...this was posted by a friend of mine sympathizing my being overloaded with work! Thanks Again Jessi (Nanashi Shisou)!!!

Authoress' Note 4: Please Review now....I just love these reviews! For those who don't know me here's the drill, part 2!....If I get 7 more reviews I'll defiantly try my absolute hardest get the next chapter up!....K? K! Please Review! Bye!

MaRaUdErS'gUrL107


End file.
